This invention relates generally to adjustable window screens, and more particularly to an apparatus including, as part of the apparatus, an alarm, for deterring the removal of the apparatus.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document may contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention is directed to a security apparatus that includes an adjustable window or doorway screen and an associated sensor to detect tampering with the screen and an audible security alarm. Individuals have always looked for means to protect one""s dwelling from being broken into and burglarized. With the increasing rate of residential burglaries, the problem of protecting one""s home, and personal belongings has become of paramount importance. It will be further appreciated, based upon the following disclosure, that the present invention may serve as a safety device when used in windows accessible to children.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an adjustable screen apparatus, comprising: an adjustable framework, wherein said framework may be adjusted relative to a space defined by opposing sides of an opening; a perforated member associated with said framework; at least one sensor for detecting the displacement of the framework relative to the opening; and an alarm, responsive to the sensor, for generating a human perceptible output upon displacement of the section.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an adjustable screen apparatus, comprising: an adjustable framework of two slidably mated sections, wherein said sections may be adjusted relative to one another so as to fit within an opening defined by a window frame and at least one movable sash therein; a ventilation screen member associated with each of said framework sections; at least one sensor for detecting the displacement of at least one of the framework sections relative to the opening; and an alarm, responsive to the sensor, for generating a human perceptible output upon displacement of the section.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a removable and adjustable window screen apparatus, comprising: an adjustable framework having at least two slidably mated sections, wherein said sections may be adjusted relative to one another in a longitudinal direction so as to allow the screen to fit within a space defined by opposing sides of a window frame; a ventilation screen member associated with each of said framework sections, at least one sensor for detecting the displacement of at least one of the framework sections relative to the opening; and an alarm, responsive to the sensor, for generating a human perceptible output upon displacement of the section.
One aspect of the invention deals with a basic problem in the use of portable or removable screens or barriersxe2x80x94the removal of such screens and barriers often is undetected. This aspect is further based on the discovery of a technique that alleviates this problem. The technique provides an alarm feature, associated with the screen or barrier, where removal or event tampering with the apparatus results in the generation of an audible and/or visual alarm. This aspect is further based on the discovery of techniques that can easily implement the alarm feature without significantly increasing the expense of such units.